ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Queen
Oliver Jonas Queen '''(b. May 16th 27 BBY) is a billionaire, the owner of Queen Industries and member of the Justice Society code named '''Green Arrow. Biography Early Life Oliver was born on May 16th 27 BBY in Star City to Robert and Moira Queen. Growing up, Oliver had a natural skill for archery, and practiced it regularly. He became friends with Dinah Laurel Lance, who he would go on to start dating. Lian Yu On September 27th 5 BBY, Oliver and Robert were on a boat when it was, by unknown means, shipwrecked. To ensure Oliver's survival, Robert shot himself in the head, leaving Oliver with the remaining supplies. Oliver washed up ashore on a nearby island, Lian Yu. He put his archery skills to good use to survive, hunting animals for food. In May 4 BBY, Oliver stumbled across a drug operation run by Roman Sionis. Realizing he could stop the operation and radio for help to get off the island, Oliver fashioned himself some special trick arrows using whatever he could find. He then infiltrated the operation, defeated many of Sionis' henchmen and got to a radio tower. As he arrived, Sionis took a shot at him. Oliver fought Sionis, and the fight ended up with the tower blowing up. Sionis was lost in the explosion and Oliver presumed he had died. Luckily for Oliver, the explosion was spotted by passing sailors, who came to shore and rescued him. Home Again Oliver returned to Star City in June, where he took ownership of Queen Industries. Becoming the Green Arrow On May 28th 5 ABY, in the aftermath of the Anti-Justice League Law, Oliver realized the law only outlawed members of the Justice League, not vigilantes operating by themselves. Knowing the League would either be interrupted by the new police robots or not operate at all, making crime go up, Oliver decided he would put his archery skills to good use and protect Star City. He made a suit and started making trick arrows, taking the mantle of Green Arrow. On May 30th, the Super Crooks escaped during a prison transfer thanks to Weather Wizard and Deathstroke. Oliver teamed up with Ant-Man to recapture the criminals, personally recapturing Edward and Manny. On May 31st, Oliver shut down an operation to smuggle drugs from Star City to Midway City. Later that day, he also shut down a weapon smuggling operation in Star City. On June 1st, the Super Crooks were broken out of another prison transfer attempt by the Arkham Knight. Oliver teamed up with Batman to recapture them again. Oliver went after Edward again, chasing him to a helicopter, where they fought. The fight damaged the helicopter, but Edward tried to use it to escape regardless. The helicopter crashed, killing Edward. Tommy, Danny and Manny were recaptured and the prison transfer was completed. Oliver's actions caught the attention of Spawn, who met him as Green Arrow and recruited him into the Justice Society. To be added Powers and Abilities Abilities * Expert Combatant: '''Oliver is mostly self trained in hand-to-hand combat, but he has been able to hold his own against groups of criminals and even Superman (albeit they had agreed to stage their fight beforehand). * '''Master Archer: 'Oliver is one of the best archers in the Multiverse. * '''Skilled Acrobat/Free Runner: '''Oliver is a skilled acrobat and free runner. Weapons and Equipment * Arrows * Bow * Green Arrow Suit * Trick Arrows ** Acid Arrows ** Bolas Arrows ** Boomerang Arrows ** Boxing Glove Arrows ** Cable Net Arrows ** Electric Shock Arrows ** Explosive Arrows ** Firework Arrows ** Flashbang Arrows ** GPS Arrows ** Grapple Arrows ** Hacking Arrows ** Incendiary Arrows ** Kryptonite Arrows ** Magnetic Arrows ** Multi Arrows ** Nanite Arrows ** Parachute Arrows ** Putty Arrows ** Pym Particle Arrows ** Smoke Arrows ** Sonic Arrows ** Syringe Arrows ** Tear Gas Arrows ** Tranquilizer Arrows ** Voice Recording Arrows Weaknesses * '''Limited Arrows: '''Oliver's quiver can only hold so many arrows. Gallery Green Arrow.png|Oliver as the Green Arrow Green Arrow 5.png Trivia ''To be added Category:100-1 Category:Lego Category:Pepar Category:27 BBY Births Category:Justice Society